Echo of the Soul
by Triskelesque
Summary: A tale of friendship, hardship and growing up during war. Starting with book one and moving all the way through book seven. Canon mixed with my own crazy ideas, full summary inside. HP/OC eventually RW/HG introduced. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

A Note from Trisky's Desk:

Welcome to my first real attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. I have started two others, one about Remus and another involving a young Sirius but have found myself blocked for sometime. Whilst trying my ass off to continue those stories while I took a holiday to Europe, I found myself starting this story involving Harry and one of my crazy OC creations. It came to me on one of my many flights and it has taken over my brain much like my other current fiction 'Seeking the Truth'. I apologize for those that are waiting for updates on my other creations and perhaps one day, with luck, I will finish them and feel accomplished for once! I am consistently writing scenes but I just need to find a way to string them together and make them coherent!

_**Summary:**Mairi, an orphan from the First War, is trying to come to terms with her past or lack thereof. Her life hasn't been easy – something that helps a formidable friendship blossom when she finds herself attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story about another friendship and complication in Harry Potter's world – told from the perspective of our young feminine protagonist._

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue of an Orphan**

The street was cold and damp, chilling to anyone who dared enter the night. It was a dark evening filled with shadows and darkness – streets were silent as the grave. The only sound made through the silence was that of feet, eager and quick moving – clicking rhythmically down the lonely, rain soaked, cobblestone street.

The woman's face was shrouded in the shadows the late hour granted, her identity unknown to any bystander or watcher that could have been about. The obvious bulge that pushed out through her robes indicated pregnancy, but the most peculiar and interesting part of the situation was the two year old girl that was sleeping, bundled in her arms.

The child was wrapped tightly up with a trundle blanket, the color blending into the night as the woman walked manically down the south side of the petite and solemn Knoxbury Road. The scarf that hung from her delicate neck was being lifted with the wind, flapping around her tousled, mousy colored fine hair. She looked like a right beggar, but those in the wizarding world would have known better upon closer inspection. Though the reign of Voldemort had been defeated six months before, some were still forced to hide from his silent, but yet still deadly followers, who felt obligated to finish or continue his work of domination.

With tears streaming down her face, the mysterious woman came to stand in front of a looming rod iron gate that would lead her to her final destination. The young woman stood before the gate, her mind racing with possibility and options.

She needed courage. Courage to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life.

Minutes went by as she stood in the darkened street, rain now pounding down on her. The rain seemed to wake her out of her guilty stupor, as brief as it was, springing her into action before she could lose her nerve. Hunching over the bundled little girl to prevent the rain from soaking the sleeping innocent, the woman opened the gate and walked briskly to the large stair that led to the door.

Panting with exertion, the shrouded mother pulled the blanket covering the young child back, revealing the angelic and peaceful face of her daughter. The clouds of the night had parted at the action, supplying a luminescent moonlight to see by - a cosmic reaction to an event that was about to take place. Little did the young mother know that she was about to set events in motion that would change her life forever.

"Remember to love. Please, please don't let hate grow in your heart." The young mother pleaded wisely with the sleeping form in her frail and wobbling arms. Her heart was breaking, but she knew with all certainty that this was the only chance she could give her daughter to live.

As she gazed down at her daughter, the product of a love with a man that now was dead to her in every way; she knew that she had to be doing the right thing. She was giving her little girl a chance, she was sacrificing her conscience to give her little girl a safe life where she wouldn't have to live in fear or ridicule for her name – a name that would link her to a traitorous murderer for the rest of her life if she were to stay and grow in the wizarding world. Yes, she was doing the right thing.

Kneeling down, the young and tattered women set the child down with care and love on the stoop. The two year old stirred with the change but did not wake, rather the young child adjusted to the new environment and continued to sleep; her face falling back into the peaceful state of innocence.

With one last forlorn look at her first born, the woman turned abruptly and sprinted to the best of her ability and hid herself in the shadows of the street. The gate provided a nice spot to hide behind as the accomplished witch pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist. Immediately, the round and gothic door knocker began pounding against the oak, waking the small bundle that sat beneath it.

The banging kept up drawing shrill and heart piercing screams from the small baby. The witch kept hidden but found that keeping her own cries of anguish silenced was becoming harder by the second. Tears stained her abnormally aged face as she waited for someone to answer the bloody door before she lost her nerve and grabbed her daughter back.

The breaking point was near when suddenly a ray of light burst into the darkened world that the frazzled mother occupied. The door to the front of London's Orphan Asylum opened, unveiling a matronly elder woman dressed in her nightly robes. The matron stared at the screaming child on the step in front of her, completely bewildered. But it was only that one moment that she hesitated before she scooped the child up and held it close to her chest to provide warmth.

The wind was blowing her long gray hair around madly as she picked up the little girl, turning and looking for anyone that may still be near enough to help solve the riddle that she was now holding in her arms. The desolate surroundings gave the matron minimal hope and so it was with a resigned and pitiful sigh that she took the girl into the foyer of the Victorian orphanage and shut the door quietly behind her.

Thunder grumbled in the distance, the heavens undoubtedly expressing their emotion at the events taking place - their dissatisfaction clear. Lightning snapped through the sky, booming and rattling homes and waking their occupants with alarm. The entire city of London must have woken that night from the intensity of the storm, a storm that none of them realized had been created to extinguish the grieving cries of a mother, who had just sacrificed her soul and conscience.

She sank down onto the wet side path and howled, screaming her pain into the night, forgetting herself completely. It was after some time that the stirring of the baby that was still in her womb calmed her slowly. This child would have a chance she thought. No one knew who the father was – she could keep this life and shelter it the way she wanted to shelter her first born.

It was that thought that gave her the strength to pull herself up and walk, even if she did cry and hyperventilate incoherently all the way home.

* * *

The old woman rocked the little girl in her arms steadily as she rocked back in forth in her old rocker, watching the unexpected storm play out from the window before her.

"Poor little child." She murmured lovingly. "So beautiful you are, who could give you up in such a fashion?" she continued in her soft and entrancing voice.

She rocked and pondered as the blonde haired girl began to fall into the realms of sleep, falling limp on the old woman's lap.

"I think we shall call you Mary, after the holy mother." She muttered, feeling the enticing form of sleep carry her away.

Even this muggle knew that the girl she held against her was special - special and in need of strength and love. What better way to start the process of providing, she thought sleepily, than by giving the frail girl a strong and giving name.

* * *

Note: So, its short I know but it's a prologue! Tell me what you think! Are you intrigued? Reviews equal Updates, strange formula that! ;)


	2. The Letter

**Chapter One: The Letter**

* * *

Walking through the Caledonian forest of Raasay, Mairi Fraser was lost in her own imagination. Tales of magic and intrigue, wizards and goblins, and best of all princesses who needed to be saved by knights ran through her young brain as she made her way back to her modest cottage home.

The crunch of acorns and bramble under her feet was the only noise to be heard in the remote area as she walked carelessly, that is until her home came into view.

The ooh of an owl was heard as the petite blonde haired child began to skip through the twigs, excitement taking her over at the image of the bird.

"_We never have owls around_!" She thought giddily. Animals seemed to be her only real friends, as the population on the small Scottish isle was minimal.

She made her way up to it quietly, holding in her pleasure at the new arrival. To her surprise it didn't seem afraid, in fact, it looked like it had something in its mouth and was more than happy that she was approaching it. She offered it an outstretched hand in greeting and was happily obliged when the elegant bird nudged her hand in response.

"Hello there." She cooed, over the moon that she was able to touch the majestic creature.

The owl stared straight at her, holding her soft gaze for a moment. With no warning the large bird dropped the object in its small beak and flapped away, scaring the little girl.

Stunned at the beauty's actions Mairi was slow to stand back up from her crouch, opting instead to stay glued to her spot. Looking down at the object left behind she was rather intrigued at what she was looking at.

"_What type of bird eats paper?"_ She thought with a slight giggle.

Grabbing the paper she stood and continued on her way to Fraser Cottage, her home since she was the age of three. As she walked with the carefree posture of an eleven year old she peered at the 'garbage' in her hand.

Flipping it over she saw writing and her excitement at the discovery almost made her shake. Nothing ever happened that was out of the ordinary; everyday on Raasay was the same, hence her over imaginative ways.

Her mind was racing with ideas as she looked at the rough grained paper. Was it a love letter to someone, ooh, or maybe a ransom note from a unrequited loved one demanding that the woman he loved returned his feelings or he would hang her brother or maybe…

"_Oh brother." _Mairi stopped her dramatic ideas and actually read the paper knowing full well that her imagination was getting out of hand. The addressee made her heart race.

This was so much better than anything in her stories.

Mairi barreled into her kitchen through the back door, the letter waving fiercely in her small hands.

"Mum! Mum! I think I got a letter!" The young ten year old announced, breathless from her sprint inside.

Her mother froze so noticeably that even her delighted young daughter took notice.

"Mum, are you alright?" Mairi posed thoughtfully, although her voice still held a distinct note of glee. It was rare that such a care free person as Melanie Fraser was outwardly rattled.

"Give it here mo chirdle and get ye gone out then." The excited girl's mother stated very evenly with an outstretched hand.

Mairi's pleasant expression changed instantly. "But Mum!" she whined. "It's my letter!"

"Never ye mind that, go out and busy yerself until dinner ye ken?" Her mother all but yelled out. It was clear that there would be no more discussion.

With a most notable huff, Mairi strode up to her stern faced mother and shoved the rough parchment into her hands. "Doesn't matter anyway." Mairi continued dejectedly. "It has two names on it; it may not be for me anyway." The blonde turned to walk out the back door, just making it out before she heard her adoptive mother gasp.

Mairi walked with her shoulders slumped, moving through the boggy moor with familiarity. Upset and confused as to why she couldn't read the only bit of post she had ever received, she stayed lost in her adolescent thoughts about the cruelty of parents. What she didn't realize was that she would have the opportunity to read it sooner, rather than later and more over, her wildest fantasies were going to become reality.

**Adhara Leona Morgaine Black**

**(Also known as Mairi Isla Murray)**

**The Cottage by the Cave**

**Raasay, Scotland**

"Mel, what's the matter?"

The middle aged woman kept still in her kitchen, all thoughts of response effortlessly thrown out of her stilled mind as her husband called out to her.

"Mel?" He tried again, his voice coming closer as he walked to the kitchen from the small hallway that extended to the living room.

"I'm alright." She croaked out still gripping the letter addressed to her little girl.

Dougal Fraser's head came into view as he strode down the small hallway towards his visibly stricken wife.

"You were never the best liar Mel. Now tell me, what's happening?" Leaning on the counter, he waited for an answer.

Melanie Fraser walked up to her husband of thirteen years and thrust the wrinkled parchment into his chest taking him aback.

"I can't read it." She all but wept out. "You do it."

The dark haired Englishman kept his eyes locked on his wife knowing full well what was happening. Seeing the letter in his hands made his heart beat erratically from both excitement and fear.

"You knew just as well as I did that this was going to happen sweetheart. There was never any doubt as to if she was going to be a witch or not, hell, Dumbledore himself made sure that we understood the severity of her attending Hogwarts." He hastily added after watching the expression on his loving wife's face.

She slumped onto the counter next to him, the rays of sunset showing behind then through their quaint kitchen window.

"I just thought we would have more time. After she leaves and lives in that world how long do you think it's going to take for her to learn the truth? How long before she learns who she really is?"

Dougal looked deep in thought, apparently taking his time before he spoke. "We knew that the day we took her that it wouldn't be forever. She's not ours to make claim on."

"We raised her!" The distraught woman exclaimed. "We loved her and gave her a normal life! She is only going to be confronted with heartache if she learns the truth and she deserves better than that!" The redhead yelled ferociously.

"She is one of the most important people in the magic world next to Harry." The graying man countered. "Even if we kept her back what do you think would happen to her? Mel, we don't know anything about her magical capabilities – that begs the question of how in Merlin's name we would attend to her when it became unavoidably apparent that she possessed abnormal talents. We can't keep modifying her memory."

"Don't say that." She muttered helplessly.

"You have always known I disagreed with you and Dumbledore on the matter." He murmured sadly.

"That's not what I meant, don't use that exclamation."

Dougal looked confused, his mind taking a few moments to understand what his wife was blabbering on about.

"What, Merlin?" He asked with a laugh. "Good grief woman! She's about to find out about the world anyway, might as well get acquainted with the language – not to mention the fact that she's out and about in the moors right at the moment."

"I think that it's too dangerous Dougal!" The fairly young redhead shouted, losing all restraint. "We have spent nine years keeping her secluded from everyone and everything! Now after all this time we have to send her to the middle of everything we tried to keep her from! What in bloody hell was the whole point?" At this, the young mother was screaming as she stood in the center of her kitchen facing her husband with hands on hips.

"The point, Melanie dear, was to keep her safe and happy until she could be trained properly at Hogwarts, _and_ to make damn sure that someone as special as she didn't get adopted by muggles who would have no idea what to do with her."

"Well those weren't the only reasons I assure you." Came a firm and slightly amused third voice. The couple turned to see Dumbledore standing in their hallway looking a bit sheepish. "I didn't mean to intrude I assure you, but I had the permission of a rather lovely little girl." He grinned as Mairi came out from behind his robes, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"What's wrong darling!" Melanie cried as she made her way to her crying daughter.

"You and Dad never fight….what's going on?" All three were shocked at how meek and scared the usually vivacious girl sounded.

Melanie knelt down and wrapped her daughter into a comforting hug, murmuring that everything was fine as she looked over the girls shoulder and glared at the powerful wizard behind them.

Dougal decided to interrupt the scene before him feeling the tension build up around them. "That was fast Professor; we haven't even read the letter yet." The young fathers tone was even and steady as he exerted his authority pleasantly.

"Yes, well I did mention I would be accompanying the news briefly after the delivery of the letter. I see how my arrival would be surprising if you have yet to read it." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Mairi, I need you to go upstairs and ready yourself for dinner please." Dougal requested of his daughter, his blue eyes never leaving that of their new arrival.

Mairi nodded and broke away from her mother, sniffling as she moved past the tall wizard and did as she was told. As soon as she was out of sight the adults began their long and drawn conversation.

Dumbledore started. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes – Hogwarts."

"I don't think she should attend Albus." Melanie spat out as she stood from her crouch.

"Unfortunately my dear that is not up to you."

"I'm her mother; I make the decisions about my daughter's life!!" She yelled out emotionally her Scottish accent getting thicker by the second.

Albus merely looked to Dougal, knowing he had an ally and hoped that the acquaintance would help him reason with the distraught woman.

Dougal understood the silent communication and moved to put his arms around his wife. "Sweetheart, we agreed to raise her but we always knew that when she was of age for schooling we had to give up our rights. She isn't our daughter in blood but in every other way." He whispered to her caringly.

"Her powers are unheard of." Dumbledore interjected. "If she goes without training there is no telling what will happen. Adhara has the oldest lineage in our history; surely you must understand the necessity of her knowing her heritage."

Dougal added to Dumbledore's words. "She shouldn't be punished because we left it all behind Mel."

Melanie began to cry then, the words of both men hitting her hard.

It took a few minutes for her to get control of her emotions but once she did she was more then ready to get on with it.

"Call her down then Dougal, best get it over with while I can keep control yeah?"

The man in question squeezed her shoulders in reply and made his way down the hallway to retrieve his confused daughter.

This left the older wizard and closeted witch behind, an event that was lined with disaster.

"I suppose you have some questions." Albus stated, deciding that the best course of action was to be direct.

"Will she come back to us during holidays?" Melanie asked without looking into the old mans face.

"Of course."

"Do you plan on telling her about her parents?"

"Not anytime soon, I think it may be best to have her adjust to a few things at a time."

"Will she be there with Harry?" Her voice was low and quiet.

"I certainly hope so, if they are anything like their parents they should get along smartly I think."

Silence.

"Is that all? Certainly your keen mind can interrogate me further." Albus pushed on with a twinkle in his grey-blue eyes.

Melanie merely smiled back, finally confident that her girl would be safe. As if timed, she turned to see both her husband and daughter coming toward the kitchen.

"Lets go into the sitting room then, this might call for comfortable seating." She suggested as she gestured to Albus.

It was clear to all of them that there would be no further disagreements.

After they were all comfortably seated, Dougal started by handing his young daughter something that would change her life forever.

"Mairi, sweetheart, its time you read this letter and understood why your mother and I were talking."

"Arguing." Mairi amended as she took the letter into her hands.

"Talking." Her father corrected.

"Right." She didn't seem convinced in the slightest.

The exchange made Dumbledore smile.

They all sat in silence as the young witch opened and read her letter with fervor. Her face looked blank as she took in the information.

"I don't understand, this isn't a very funny joke." Mairi asked looking up at her three elders.

Her parents looked to the man in the funny clothes, as if having a conversation that she couldn't hear.

"I am happy to tell you Mairi that this is not a joke. Hogwarts is a school for people like yourself."

Seeing that she didn't understand Dumbledore continued. "You're a witch Mairi, a rather powerful one."

The little girl looked down at the parchment and then back up and into the eyes of her soon to be headmaster. "A witch?" she whispered.

"Yes baby, you're a witch." Melanie supplied.

"But, but…what about you?" Mairi asked with a look at her parents.

"What about us mo chirdle?" Her mother asked.

"Are you magical?"

This time it was her father that answered. "Yes, your mother and I are both magical. We went to the Hogwarts as well."

"I've never done magic before though; I thought that was only in fairy tales anyway."

"Where do you think the fairytales come from dear?" Dumbledore said with a laugh.

Mairi had never thought of that.

It would be from this point on in her life that the young witch would be obsessed with one thing in her studies.

Origin.

* * *

Authors Note:

I know that this seems slow and possibly a strange way to end the chapter….a necessary evil. The next chapter will have the characters that we know and love!

If you liked it or hated it, REVIEW! Those little ego rubbing comments can save a story or help a story if you think it has potential. Just one can keep up the momentum! I will post regardless but I still really like feedback!


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter Two: In the Beginning

"Oi! Watch it!" Mairi's father yelled over his shoulder as he pulled his little girl through the throngs of travelers adorning the walkways of Kings Cross Station.

"Dougal, we need to get her to the platform! We only have a few minutes!" Mairi shrunk down as far as she could, tilting her chin into her chest. To say that the blushing young girl was nervous would have been an understatement – she was undoubtedly, completely overwhelmed. Not only was she going to live away from her more than protective and involved parents, this was her first experience being in the city since she was a young orphan. It was nothing like she had imagined it. The people were fast talking, moving, and the opposite of polite.

She wanted more than anything to take in her surroundings and gawk openly at the splendor of such a large station but her nerves dictated her motion.

So, Mairi was dragged by her seemingly impatient parents without fuss, staying quiet.

She was still lost to her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when her father stopped.

"Alright. This is it."

Mairi looked up, keeping her chin tucked firmly at her chest.

Melanie crouched down and clucked her daughters chin playfully. "Hey, would you like us to go through the barrier with you?"

Mairi thought for a moment about what they had told her about boarding – it seemed easy enough to her. "No mum, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Melanie looked up to her husband and sighed. He merely shrugged his shoulders at her and winked.

"So, let's make on with it then. Cant have her missing the train now can we?" Dougal laughed out. His tone and demeanor had been light through the journey but his was as torn any other parent would be.

"You need to make a running start kiddo so you best step back and charge." Melanie said with a slight jab of her fist to emphasize.

Mairi moved back with her trolley and took a deep breath. She pushed off with all the strength she could muster and started the trolley moving.

Moving faster and faster toward the brick mass, Mairi felt a prickle of fear. Would she go through? Was this all even real?

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to at any moment smash into the solid burgundy block.

The last thing she heard was the sound of her fathers beaming voice as she passed through the famed barrier. "You'll be fine love!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After getting situated on the train, Mairi found a place to sit and stared out to the blurred scenery as they moved toward Hogwarts. She was alone, lucky to have found an empty compartment upon her entry through the platform. She closed her eyes and pictured her mother face, trying to memorize her features and smell. She had never been away from home, never been on a train, and never been a student. She felt so nervous that she was sure that her heart was going to explode in her chest from all the things she kept thinking of.

Would she be good at magic? Would she make any friends? So many questions were going through her head that she didn't even hear when the glass door to the compartment opened and two young boys entered.

"Hello?" One of the boys said the sound of which pulled Mairi out of her thoughts.

She turned and jumped, the proximity of the ginger haired boy startling her. He was looking at her as if she were some sort of specimen rather than a girl.

"Hello." She replied back, her eyes downcast and her blond locks falling down in front of her features.

"I'm Ron. This here is Harry." The boy now known to her as Ron said sweetly as she noticed the young boy behind him.

"I'm Mairi." She offered back with an outstretched hand. The boy took it and shook enthusiastically, while the other, known as Harry, was much more gentle and careful.

"So, what year are you?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"This is my first year." Her voice was timid, unsure. This was the first time she had ever really talked to a boy.

"Brilliant! Do you hear that Harry, another first year! Harry and I are first years too, but I have three brothers that go here to." As Ron began to speak rapidly, Mairi tried her best to keep up. She kept her gaze downward, occasionally letting herself look up to the brown haired boy across from her. Once, as she looked up, he caught her eyes and held them. He smiled to her so warmly, making her feel a little more at ease, despite the blush that graced her pale cheeks.

After a while, things in the compartment became quiet. Ron sometimes spoke to Harry, but not often as they all began to tire from the duration of the ride. There was a mention though that caught Mairi's attention though, because Ron's reaction had been so excited.

"You're Harry Potter! Good grief mums going to go crazy when she finds out that she met you today and didn't even know it!"

"You're Harry Potter?" Mairi chimed in quietly, looking at the two of them for the first time without any hesitation.

"Yes." Harry said quite simply.

"My mum told the Headmaster that she would only be happy for me going to Hogwarts if Harry Potter was going this year too."

"Really, but why?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I don't know really, I think I heard her say something about you parents. Maybe they knew each other." Mairi said more excited than ever. She was almost bursting out of her seat with the emotion. She actually had some sort of connection to someone, even if it was a strange one.

"Are you kidding?" Ron joined in. "He's Harry Potter! They probably felt safer knowing you would be at a school with the boy who killed You Know Who." He said with a proud glance at his scarred friend.

"Who is 'You Know Who?'?" Mairi asked with an innocent tilt of her head and a furrowed brow.

"He's the most evil wizard who ever lived, and Harry here is the only one that was able to defeat him."

Mairi glanced at Harry questioningly. He merely shrugged and replied, "I was only a baby when t happened. I don't know much about it, I'm new to the wizard world."

"Me too, I just found out I was a witch a few weeks ago. My mum and dad are magical but they didn't tell me." Mairi offered. "How about you Ron?" She was gaining confidence around these boys. They were funny and made her laugh and they didn't seem to mind that she was a girl.

"My family is from the wizarding world, but my dad is obsessed with muggle artifacts."

"Muggle?" Mairi was confused by the word.

"It means non-magical." Harry supplied kindly.

"Oh. I guess there's a lot for me to learn huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll help." Ron offered with a smile. Harry smiled to and nodded, his green eyes sparkling.

The trolley came and went, giving them ample sweets to eat and enjoy. They talked and talked, Ron educating them on the wizarding world, Harry talking of his experiences in Diagon Alley, and Mairi talking of growing up on her small Scottish Isle.

Before long, a bush haired girl came in, clearly flustered. "Have you seen a frog? A boy named Neville seems to have lost him."

"Nope, I haven't seen a frog." Mairi said with a smile.

"My names Hermione Granger." She announced. She looked about the cabin, noticing that Ron had his wand out. He had just been about to show Harry and Mairi some magic when the confident young girl came in.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron looked wide eyed for a moment before uttering under his breath.

That was the day that Mairi's life changed forever. It was the day that she made friends.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The sorting had been long, the dinner delicious. Mairi had never seen something so beautiful when she arrived at Hogwarts. It was large and illuminated by candles, beckoning all that came near it to come inside and explore.

All of her new friends had been sorted into the same house, the mighty and proud house of Gryffindor which made her extremely happy, knowing she wouldn't be alone.

That first year had been an adventure, Harry proving to everyone that he was worthy of his placement when he saved the Philosophers' Stone from the clutches of Professor Quirrell. He and Hermione and Ron had become an impenetrable trio, fighting trolls and studying together in the library.

Mairi was their friend but realized very early during the year that she was nowhere near special enough to be one of them. They were all so, well, interesting. They were friends of course, Hermione and Mairi being the closest. They spent a lot of time together seeing as they shared a dormitory, so it was natural for them to become close friends. Hermione loved Mairi because she could keep up with her, often challenging the young witches magically knowledge.

Mairi had a thirst for knowledge, often being asked why she wasn't a Ravenclaw. She would just shrug and get back to her work, undeterred for her search of the origin of every magical entity that she came across.

The four of them, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mairi were all good friends. It was just that they were adventurers, often seeking action whereas the young blonde liked to stay in the shadows. (Even Hermione was an adventurer, though she maintained that the boys talked her into everything.) Mairi was happy to not be apart of the spot light that the three of them often found themselves in. Although every now and then she did feel a bit left out.

Their next year at Hogwarts was similar. Harry again became a known hero, saving Ron's little sister in the Chamber of Secrets. Each year had its excitement, and each year had its ups and downs.

But that was just the start for them and for Mairi. The real story, if you would like to call it that, began in their third year.

That was when everything changed.

* * *

Sorry this took so long…..but I know what I want to happen now so hopefully it shouldn't be so hard now. I needed to make an outline! (I never need to do that!)

I know this is short, but they should get longer as I get them to when they are older! That's when all the good stuff begins to happen!

Please review and give me the love I crave! (Or not, then I may just jump off a cliff!)

Peace!

Trisky


End file.
